cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Emma Thompson
Emma Thompson (1959 - ) Film Deaths *''Dead Again (1991)'' [Amanda 'Grace' Sharp/''Margaret Strauss'']: Playing a dual role in the movie's two time periods, "Margaret" is stabbed repeatedly with a pair of scissors by Gregor Hesse (who stages the scene to look like her husband did it). The murder is shown in silhouette, and her body is shown afterwards when Kenneth Branagh discovers her. ("Grace" survives the movie.) *''Carrington (1995)'' [Dora Carrington]: Commits suicide by shooting herself in the chest with a shotgun; we hear the shot after the scene cuts away, and her body is not shown afterwards. (Thanks to David) *''I Am Legend (2007)'' [Dr. Alice Krippen]: Presumably dies (off-screen) of the genetically-engineered virus she created; her fate is unconfirmed (her only appearance is in a TV interview discussing the virus at the beginning of the movie), but considering how few survivors there are, it seems likely that she died. *''Brideshead Revisited (2008)'' [Lady Marchmain]: Dies (off-screen) of an unspecified illness. *''Alone in Berlin (2016)'' [Anna Hampel]: Executed (off-screen) by guillotine in the Plötzensee Prison. Her and Brendan Gleeson death are mentioned in the closing text. *''Beauty and the Beast (2017)'' [Mrs. Potts]: Playing a human turned into an anthropomorphic teapot, Emma becomes inanimate due to the curse taking full effect when the last rose petal falls. She is resurrected in human form when Hattie Morahan undoes the curse. TV Deaths *''The Young Ones: Bambi'' (1984) [Miss Money-Sterling]: Killed in a (comical) explosion when Adrian Edmondson throws a grenade at her team during a game show; we only see a flash of light and smoke, then four empty seats where her team had been. *''Wit (2001 TV)'' [Professor Vivian Bearing]: Dies of ovarian cancer in her hospital bed while a team of doctors unsuccessfully attempt to resuscitate her. (Nudity alert: Topless) *''King Lear'' (2018) [Goneril]: Stabbed through the heart offscreen by her sister Emily Watson, whom she has poisoned. Their bodies are brought into the castle on a cart. (Thanks to Brian) Noteworthy Connections *Daughter of Phyllida Law and Eric Thompson. *Sister of Sophie Thompson. *Ex-Mrs. Kenneth Branagh. *Mrs. Greg Wise. *Mother of Gaia Wise and Tindy. Gallery Screenshotter--WatchKingLear2018onFlixTor-105’40”.png|Emma Thompson (with Emily Watson, left) in King Lear Category:Actresses Category:1959 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Comedians Category:Writers Category:Anarchist Category:Atheist Category:Stage Actors Category:Nudity Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Voice Actors Category:Family Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Kenneth Branagh Movies Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Musicians Category:Activists Category:Disney Stars Category:Parents Category:Reality show participants Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Actors who died in Francis Lawrence Movies Category:Romance Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Harry Potter Cast Members Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Animation Stars Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Empire Award Winners Category:Religion Stars Category:Controversial actors Category:Beauty and the Beast Cast Members Category:Hospital Stars Category:Men in Black cast members Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Johnny English Cast Members Category:HBO Stars Category:Wit cast members Category:Wedding Stars Category:Funeral Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:People who died in a Beauty and the Beast film Category:Siblings Category:Mothers Category:Daughters Category:Musical Stars Category:Death scenes by guillotine Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:School Stars Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Performers in open marriages Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees